The Sims 2/kody
lista kodów do gry The Sims 2. Kodów używa się w celu ułatwienia gry lub osiągnięcia celów niemożliwych dla początkujących. Aby wpisać kod należy wcisnąć jednocześnie klawisze Shift, Ctrl i C. Niektóre kody źle używane, zwłaszcza zaczynające się na boolProp, mogą spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie gry lub otoczenia. Zwykłe kody Pieniądze, aspiracja i wiek * AgeSimsCheat on/off ** on - powoduje pokazywanie się kategorii "Set Age", w której są opcje wyboru grupy wiekowej ** off - ukrywa tę kategorię * aging on/off ** on - włącza starzenie się Simów ** off - wyłącza starzenie się Simów * aspirationLevel 0-5 - ustawia poziom aspiracji * aspirationPoints liczba - dodaje ustaloną ilość punktów aspiracji ** liczba - ilość punktów aspiracji * disablePuppyKittenAging on/off ** on - wyłącza starzenie się zwierzaków ** off - włącza starzenie się zwierzaków * familyFunds rodzina [+/-/nic]ilość - zmienia ilość pieniędzy danej rodziny ** rodzina - nazwa rodziny ** ilość - ilość simoleonów *** "+" - dodaje daną ilość simoleonów *** "-" - odejmuje daną ilość simoleonów *** nic - ustawia daną ilość simoleonów * kaching - dodaje 1000 simoleonów * lockAspiration on/off ** on - blokuje poziom aspiracji na danym poziomie dla wszystkich Simów na parceli ** off - odblokowuje poziom aspiracji * motherlode - dodaje 50000 simoleonów Parcele i budowanie * changeLotClassification low/middle/high - zmienia klasyfikację parceli ** low - niska ** middle - średnia ** high - wysoka * printLotClass - wyświetla komunikat o klasyfikacji parceli * clearLotClassValue - usuwa klasyfikację parceli * changeLotZoning ... - zmienia rodzaj parceli ** residental - Mieszkalna ** community - Publiczna ** greek - Bractwo Studenckie ** dorm - Akademik ** secretsociety - Tajne stowarzyszenie ** secretvacationlot - ''Sekretne wakacje'' (sekretna wakacyjna parcela) ** hotel - Hotel ** secrethobbylot - ''Tajne hobby'' (sekretna parcela związana z hobby) ** apartmentbase - ''Podstawa mieszkania'' (apartament) ** apartmentsublot - ? ** secretwitchlot - ''Tajemna wiedżma'' (parcela dla wiedźm) * moveObjects on/off ** on - pozwala na ustawianie mebli w miejscach, w których się nie da (np. tam gdzie stoi coś innego), można też przestawiać Simów, skrzynkę pocztową itp., nie można przestawić niektórych obiektów, jak słuchawki od telefonu stacjonarnego ** off - wyłącza powyższy kod * roofSlopeAngle 15-75 - ustawia kąt dachu ** domyślnie 45 * setHighestAllowedLevel liczba - ustawia maksymalny limit poziomów. Zbyt duży limit może wywołać crash gry ** domyślnie 5 * setQuarterTilePlacement on/off (aby stawiać obiekty poza siatką, trzeba wcisnąć CTRL + F) ** on - włącza możliwość stawiania obiektów poza siatkę (1 kratka = 4x4 kratki) ** off - wyłącza możliwość stawiania obiektów poza siatkę Usuwanie * deleteAllAwnings - usuwa wszystkie markizy * deleteAllCharacters - działa tylko w widoku otoczenia. Usuwa wszystkich Simów z otoczenia. Powoduje uszkodzenie otoczenia * deleteAllFences - usuwa wszystkie płoty * deleteAllHalfwalls - usuwa wszystkie półścianki * deleteAllObjects doors/windows/stairs - usuwa wybrane obiekty ** doors - drzwi ** windows - okna ** stairs - schody * deleteAllWalls - usuwa wszystkie ściany Otoczenie * modifyNeighborhoodTerrain on/off ** on - włącza modyfikowanie terenu otoczenia ** off - wyłącza modyfikowanie terenu otoczenia *** edytowanie krawędzi terenu zawiesza grę *** edytowania terenu nie da się cofnąć *** sposób użycia: w widoku otoczenia kliknij i przeciągnij na odpowiedni teren (zielony - prawidłowo, czerwony - nieprawidłowo (nie można zmieniać poziomu parcel i mostów)) **** p - wygładza teren **** [ - podwyższa teren **** ] - obniża teren **** \ - wyrównuje teren * terrainType Temperate/Desert/Dirt/Concrete - ustawia typ terenu ** Temperate - trawa ** Desert - pustynia ** Dirt - ziemia ** Concrete - beton Simowie i kariera * addNeighborToFamilyCheat on/off ** on - w interakcjach z innymi Simami pojawi się "Add Sim to Family", który po wybraniu dodaje Sima do rodziny (nie działa na zwierzakach) ** off - wyłącza możliwość dodania Sima do rodziny tym sposobem * dumpNPCCount - pokazuje ilość NPC w podzieleniu na grupy * forcetwins - wymusza bliźniaki u ciężarnych Simów * maxMotives - po wpisaniu, potrzeby wszystkich Simów na parceli wypełniają się * motiveDecay on/off ** on - potrzeby Simów będą spadać ** off - potrzeby Simów będą stałe * PlumbBobToggle - ukrywa kryształek, ponowne wpisanie tego kodu przywraca go * showHeadlines on/off ** on - pokazuje myśli i wypowiedzi ** off - ukrywa myśli i wypowiedzi * stretchSkeleton 0-? - rozciąga fragmenty ciała Sima * unlockCareerRewards - odblokowuje nagrody kariery Czas i gra *''AutoPatch'' on/off - gdy jeszcze strona The Sims 2 istniała, można było pobierać automatycznie łatki do gry ** on - włącza automatyczne sprawdzanie, czy jest dostępna łatka ** off - wyłącza automatyczne sprawdzanie * bugJarTimeDecay on/off ** on - po pewnym czasie owady w słoikach umrą ** off - owady będą żyły wiecznie * exit - chowa okienko do wpisywania kodów * expand - powiększa okienko do wpisywania kodów, działa tak samo jak ` * help [kod/nic] ** kod - po wpisaniu danego kodu, pokazuje opis ** nic - jeśli się tylko wpisze "help", pokazuje listę kodów * quit - wyłącza grę * setHour 0-23 - ustawia godzinę * slowMotion 0-8 - ustawia spowolnienie gry ** 0'' - normalne tempo ** ''8 - najwolniejsze tempo Dodatkowe kody * allMenus on/off ** on - sprawia, że wszystkie interakcje są dostępne ** off - pokazuje tylko niektóre interakcje * debugSocial on/off ** on - gra będzie pytała, jak Sim ma zareagować na interakcję ** off - Simowie będą automatycznie reagować na interakcje wg poziomu relacji * money [+/-/nic]ilość - zmienia ilość pieniędzy danej rodziny ** "+" - dodaje daną ilość simoleonów ** "-" - odejmuje daną ilość simoleonów ** nic - ustawia daną ilość simoleonów ** ilość - ilość simoleonów * loadLot "parceli" - po wpisaniu w widoku otoczenia lub na parceli gra przenosi gracza na określoną parcelę (przydatne przy ukrytych parcelach) Zaawansowane kody Tryb testowy * boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true/false ** true - włącza kody testowe ** false - wyłącza kody testowe Wyświetlanie * boolProp enablePostProcessing true/false ** true - włącza post processing ** false - wyłącza post processing * boolProp displayNeighborhoodRoads true/false ** true - pokazuje drogi ** false - ukrywa drogi * boolProp displayNeighborhoodFlora true/false ** true - pokazuje roślinność w widoku otoczenia ** false - ukrywa roślinność w widoku otoczenia * boolProp displayNeighborhoodWater true/false ** true - pokazuje wodę w widoku otoczenia ** false - ukrywa wodę w widoku otoczenia * boolProp displayPaths true/false ** true - pokazuje ścieżki, którymi poruszają się Simowie ** false - przestaje pokazywać ścieżki * boolProp lotInfoAdvancedMode true/false ** true - po kliknięciu na parcelę automatycznie pokazuje wszystkie informacje ** false - po kliknięciu na parcelę automatycznie pokazuje zdjęcie rodziny, nazwisko i simoleony * boolProp displayLookAtBoxes true/false ** true - pokazuje sześcian w kierunku, w którym Sim patrzy ** false - ukrywa sześcian * intProp censorgridsize 0-8 - Nie działa, jeśli zainstalowany jest dodatek Nocne życie lub wyższy. Ustawia rozmiar cenzury Zwierzaki * boolProp ControlPets true/false ** true - daje możliwość kontrolowania zwierzaków ** false - blokuje kontrolowanie zwierzaków * boolProp DisablePuppyKittenAging true/false ** true - wyłącza starzenie się zwierzaków ** false - włącza starzenie się zwierzaków * boolProp PetActionCancel true/false ** true - włącza możliwość anulowania interakcji zwierzaków ** false - wyłącza możliwość anulowania interakcji zwierzaków Budowanie * boolProp snapObjectsToGrid true/false ** true - stawia obiekty według siatki ** false - stawia obiekty wbrew siatce * boolProp allow45DegreeAngleOfRotation true/false ** true - pozwala na stawianie obiektów na ukos ** false - nie pozwala na stawianie obiektów na ukos * boolProp locktiles true/false ** true - blokuje stawianie płytek podłogowych na ulicy i na granicy parceli ** false - pozwala na stawianie płytek podłogowych na ulicy i na granicy parceli * boolProp constrainFloorElevation true/false ** true - blokuje podnoszenie i upuszczanie terenu, jeśli w tym miejscu są obiekty ** false - odblokowuje podnoszenie i upuszczanie terenu w miejscach, gdzie stoją obiekty * boolProp showFloorGrid true/false ** true - pokazuje siatkę w trybie budowania i kupowania ** false - ukrywa siatkę w trybie budowania i kupowania * boolProp dormSpecificToolsDisabled true/false ** true - blokuje niektóre opcje budowania w akademiku ** false - odblokowuje wszystkie opcje budowania * boolProp aptBaseLotSpecificToolsDisabled true/false ** true - blokuje niektóre opcje budowania w apartamencie ** false - odblokowuje wszystkie opcje budowania * boolProp allObjectLightsOn true - włącza wszystkie światła, komputery i telewizory Możliwości kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled Wskaźniki * Aby poprawić wskaźniki, trzeba mieć włączony kod boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true i czarny tekst w prawym, górnym rogu. Jeśli te warunki są spełnione, będzie można to robić. Można przesuwać wskaźniki osobowości, związków, potrzeb, zainteresowań, reputacji i umiejętności Obiekty Prawie każdy * Force Error - wywołuje błąd, po którym na środku okna gry pokazuje się okno dialogowe z wyborem "Delete", "Reset" i "Cancel". "Delete" usuwa. "Reset" resetuje obiekt/Sima. "Cancel" anuluje. Obiekty, które mogą się zepsuć * Działa z telewizorami, zlewami, umywalkami, wannami, toaletami, komputerami, pianinami, fortepianami, syntezatorami i windami ** Telewizory - "Repair Level" ** Zlewy i umywalki - "*Break" ** Wanny i prysznice - "Break" ** Toalety - "*Set Clogged State" > "Clogged" ** Komputery - "*Break" ** Pianina i fortepiany - "Break" ** Syntezatory - "*Break" ** Windy - "Debug - Plummet" (może zabić Sima) Obiekty które mogą się pobrudzić * Blaty, wysepki kuchenne, kuchenki, prysznice, toalety, zlewy i umywalki - po kliknięciu z Shift'em na obiekt, będzie opcja "*Set Dirty State...", w której będzie "Dirty", "Clean" i "Ultra-Clean". Wybranie opcji "Dirty" zabrudzi dany obiekt, "Clean" wyczyści, a "Ultra-Clean" wyczyści maksymalnie. * Wanny - tutaj wystarczy kliknąć opcję "Dirty", nie da się wyczyścić bez pomocy Sima * Kuwety - "Odetkaj" czyści, "Wymiotuj" powoduje brud i muchy, "Wyczyść" - brud, muchy i smród Skrzynka pocztowa (Niektóre) * Interaction - Object Error - Resetuje Sima ** Przydatne, jeśli Sim utknie poza światem * *House... ** Make All Motives Dynamic - potrzeby będą dynamiczne ** Display lot value - ? * Teleport Here - teleportuje Sima przed skrzynkę pocztową * Make All Motives Static - potrzeby będą statyczne * Show Facial Anims - Sim wykonuje animacje twarzy * Invite all Neighbors - zaprasza wszystkich sąsiadów * Make Friends for Me - zaprzyjaźnia Sima z innymi * Make All Happy - uszczęśliwia wszystkich, działa tak samo jak maxMotives * Make me know everyone - zapoznaje Sima z wszystkimi * Create Break Inducer - obiekty będą się ciągle psuły * Make NPC ... - przywołuje daną postać NPC * Make NPC... ** Good Witch - tworzy dobrą wiedźmę ** Bad Witch - tworzy złą wiedźmę Urna lub nagrobek (Niektóre) * DEBUG - Break-Repair - w zależności w jakim stanie jest urna, psuje lub naprawia. Nie działa na nagrobkach * Debug... ** Walk Likea Ghost - Sim chodzi jak duch (mogą wystąpić błędy) * Set Death Type... - zmienia przyczynę śmierci Sima ** Drown - utonięcie ** Satelite - upadek satelity ** Elect - porażenie prądem ** Fright - strach ** Starv - głód ** Flies - zjedzenie przez muchy ** Fire - pożar ** Disease - choroba ** Old Age - starość Schody * Zejdź - Sim schodzi ze schodów * Wejdź - Sim wchodzi po schodach * Walk... - ustawia chód Sima ** Normal - domyślny chód ** Run - Sim będzie biegał ** Sad - smutny chód ** Mad - Sim będzie chodzić tak, jakby był zdenerwowany ** Happy - wesoły chód Sim (Niektóre) * Make Selectable - czyni Sima możliwym do wybrania, nawet jeśli nie mieszka na parceli * Make Unselectable - czyni Sima niemożliwym do wybrania. Jeżeli się to zrobi na jedynym Simie w rodzinie, gra zachowa się tak, jakby każdy Sim zmarł * Make vampire / Cure vampire - zmienia Sima w wampira lub na odwrót Sim (Spawn...) (Niektóre) * Tombstone of L and D ** New Toddler/Child/Adult/Teen/Elder Male/Female - tworzy nowego Sima ** Add Neighbor To Family... - pokazuje Simów, których można dodać do rodziny ** Get Pregnant with... - Sim zachodzi w ciążę z danym Simem ** Make me Alien Pregnant - Sim będzie w kosmicznej ciąży niezależnie od płci ** Rename Sim - zmienia imię Sima * Rodney's Death Creator ** "Die of Old Age" – Sim umiera ze starości ** "Die of Disease" – Sim umiera przez chorobę ** "Die of Satelite" – Sima zabija satelita ** "Die of Starvation" – Sim zagładza się za śmierć ** "Die by Flies" – Sim umiera zjedzony przez muchy ** "Die of Lightning" – Sim umiera porażony piorunem ** "Die from Fright" – Sim dostaje zawału ** "Die of Drowning" – Sim się topi ** "Die of Electrocution" – Sim umiera porażony prądem ** "Die of Fire" – Sim ginie w płomieniach ** "Die by Hail" – Sim umiera od gradobicia * Sim Modder ** Set Age... - zmienia wiek *** Me(Sima)... - dla wybranego Sima *** Other Sim... - dla innego Sima *** All Sims... - dla wszystkich Simów **** Toddler - na małe dziecko **** Child - na dziecko **** Teen - na nastolatka **** Adult - na dorosłego **** Elder - na emeryta ** Vampire *** Make Vampire - zmienia w wampira *** Cure Vampire - zmienia wampira w normalnego Sima ** Aspiration *** Set me (Sima)... - ustawia aspirację dla wybranego Sima **** Pleasure - przyjemność **** Knowedge - wiedza **** Reputation - reputacja **** Power - władza **** Wealth - bogactwo **** Family - rodzina **** Romance - romans **** Grilled Cheese - smażony ser * New Servo - nowy sługus * Genie Lamp - lampa dżina * Wishing Well - studnia życzeń Pragnienia i obawy * Aby spełnić pragnienie lub obawę, trzeba kliknąć na nie z wciśniętym Ctrl'em. Niektórych jednak nie da się spełnić w ten sposób (np. pragnienia o adopcji zwierzaków). Kategoria:Kody en:The Sims 2/cheats